Overlord Manga Chapter 53
This is the fifty-third chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary In the Throne Room, Ainz Ooal Gown holds an assembly. He thanks his servants, Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon for their efforts in gathering information in Re-Estize. For their work, Ainz offers to reward them. While Ainz had accepted the butler's pleas for mercy on the human Tuareninya Veyron, the Overlord wishes to grant him a reward. Sebas initially wishes to politely declined but gives in at Ainz's insistence and asks to be allowed to receive clothing and other necessities for Tuare. Ainz offers to provide clothes from his collection, but Sebas Tian does not wish to trouble his master. He asks if perhaps Narberal Gamma could give him assistance. Ainz, however, wishing to deepen the butler's relationship with Tuare proposes that he take the human with him on his shopping trips. Sebas Tian accepts the idea before Ainz turns to Solution. Solutions requests humans, specifically 'pure' ones. Ainz grants her request but apologizes that the quality may not be adequate, but the Slime is pleased nonetheless. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta comes before Ainz, having recovered from her injuries from Re-Estize and received a new voice to speak. Entoma wishes to kill the wretch and allow her to take her voice. Ainz knowing her grudge against the adventurer promises to give her long due revenge. Ainz attends to Nazarick's plan in motion, calling his two servants: Demiurge and Albedo to report on their future actions. The Overlord mentally notes that now that information gathering has been completed several of his priorities have also been fulfilled. The first priority to ensure Nazarick's survival. The second to spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown to send a message to any of the guild members in the New World. And the third priority to strengthen Nazarick. Demiurge then begins his reports of Nazarick successfully subduing the leadership of the Kingdom's underworld. The demon believes that takeover will be a foundation for his master for world domination. Ainz is stunned that Nazarick has taken over a criminal organization. And on the contrary world domination is far from his goal as he said it in jest to Demiurge. He says nothing to dissuade the demon's thinking and goes along with the mood, seeing that the Floor Guardian is too invested in the plan to call it of. Ainz notes world domination would be difficult and asks what they should do. Demiurge recommends that Nazarick take its own place in the sun and publicly announce themselves in the future. Given that the cannot find those who attacked Shalltear Bloodfallen, remaining hidden would be disadvantageous. Albedo agrees as they would be not need to conduct investigations so secretly. However, in the meantime, they will rule the Kingdom's underworld from the shadows. Demiurge notes that they should not be content from ruling the Kingdom. After perusing through the information collected he found the Kingdom to be lacking save one person. If Nazarick worked for any other nation, it would be a foolish action as their actions would be limited. He then proposes that the Great Tomb of Nazarick forms its own independent nation. Later Ainz relaxes in his bath, being attended by a slime. Ainz thinks through Demiurge's proposal and finds it to be simple enough and effective enough to announce the power of Nazarick and spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. But he wonders what the rest of his guildmates would think. That being said he turns his attention back to his bath, marveling at the luxury compared to his bathing method in the original world. Still, he finds it lonely and decides to invite the other Floor Guardians. In the cantina of Nazarick, several of the Homunculus Maids are preparing to eat. A trio of three maids, including Lumière, Foire, and Cixous enjoy their meal. Foire notes that it will be Cixous turn to serve Ainz which she looks eager to enjoy. The other maids are envious of Cixous. They are soon joined by Lupusregina Beta who abruptly appears scaring the maids. She talks about her assignment in Carne Village, which the maids find to be difficult though the former states it's boring. She would rather crush the villagers but Ainz believes the village to be valuable. Lumière believes that the village must have Ainz's pity so that must be the reason why he is treating the humans so well. Though Foire holds that Ainz being a hurricane of death is simply waiting for the right moment to strike. Cixous tells them that they must trust Ainz wisdom when CZ2I28 Delta comes holding a squirming Eclair Ecleir Eicler. The maids in the catina laud the Pleiades maid, while throwing insults at the limp form of the penguin. One of the maids, Increment, decides to leave as has become to noisy but reminds Cixous to hurry to her post with Ainz. Shizu also scolds Lupusregina for using Invisibility and tells her o concentrate on eating. Getting the point the Homunculi hurry and leave, letting the two Pleiades dine alone. At Carne Village, Enri Emmot is busy preparing breakfast for twenty-three people. Nemu Emmot groggily comes into the kitchen and greets her sister and offers her help. Enri states that she is fine at her station but asks her to take care of another thing, which the younger girl readily agrees. Enri notes that after the deaths of their parents Nemu has become more obedient. Memories of months ago re-surge in Enri's mind as she lifts a cleaver on the chopping block as one of her goblin summons comes in. Breaking her out of her stupor realized that she almost damaged the blade. The goblin advises her to be more careful as they have no blacksmith to repair their equipment. Despite her worried look, the goblin tells her they will figure something out. Food has been set up outside, and Enri decides to call the rest of the goblins and Nfirea Bareare for breakfast. However, Nemu instantly offers to get the other goblins which leaves fetching Nfirea to Enri and her goblin helper. Both child and goblin give a thumbs up to each other before the latter rushes off leaving the older girl confused. Deep inside the Great Forest of Tob, a young goblin child is running for dear life to reach the territory of the Beast of the South's territory. He stumbles and turns to see the looming approach of a beast behind him. Major Events * Ainz Ooal Gown rewards Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon. * Demiurge proposes Nazarick create their own nation. * Ainz plans to gather the Floor Guardians to an event. * Enri Emmot prepares breakfast for her household and goblins. * A goblin is being chased in the Tob Forest. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Solution Epsilon * Sebas Tian * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Aura Bella Fiora * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Fenn (Cameo) * Quadracile (Cameo) * Touch Me (Flashback) * Tabula Smaragdina (Flashback) * Peroroncino (Flashback) * Ulbert Alain Odle (Flashback) * Lupusregina Beta * CZ2I28 Delta * Eclair Ecleir Eicler * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot New Characters * Miyoshi * Cixous * Foire * Lumière * Increment * Kaijali * Agu Abilities Used Spells/Skills * Invisibility Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** Throne Room * Carne Village * Great Forest of Tob Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in the Monthly Comp Ace January 2020 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 53 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters